


Wet Dream

by kekneki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Kagune Usage, M/M, Threesome, as requested on twitter, both kuroneki and shironeki huehuehueuhue, fucking go figure tbh, i mean duh - Freeform, not really in mass but more like in mass begging by like one person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kekneki/pseuds/kekneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide's home alone for the early morning, and Kaneki lets him sleep in while he goes out on his own affairs. In the midst of his slumber, Hide experiences a pretty interesting dream.</p><p> </p><p>[[also read the fuckin notes that would be helpful]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake Up Call

**Author's Note:**

> you dickers know the drill; 2-part smut for like the fourth time now (??????)  
> i WAS gonna do all of this in one go but let's be honest it's impossible o k a y  
> i stopped at a better spot this time; HERE'S HOPING  
> kuroneki will be directly referred to as Kaneki  
> and as MUCH as it hurts me to say and hurts me MORE to write, shironeki will be directly referred to as Shironeki  
> it hurts me a lot  
> like a dead physical second hand embarrassment for myself i dont think any u understand  
> this was also requested by a friend of mine  
> yeah im sorry i couldnt finish it all in one go  
> im just  
> u g h  
> at least pretend to enjoy it
> 
>  
> 
> also apologies for ooc kuroneki  
> that hurt me a lot to write to  
> cries 56ever

Hide fidgeted in his sleep, little groans escaping his lips as he struggled in the sheets. He only wore boxers and t-shirt, so not very much, yet he was sweating as if he ran a marathon. Most would probably suspect that Hide was having a nightmare. Only thing was that Hide wasn’t actually one to typically have nightmares; at least not anymore. Ever since his little relationship with Kaneki had started, he was much more at ease in both mind and body. Kaneki also benefitted in that way as well thanks to Hide’s reassurance and his almost-therapeutic words that calmed Kaneki down with his paranoia. At the moment, however, Kaneki wasn’t present; he was out doing some of his own business as he let Hide sleep in for the early morning. The sun was barely up, but still peeked through the cracked curtains and blinds. The room itself reeked of black, bitter coffee (Kaneki must’ve brewed some before he left) and clean laundry. The only noises that filled with room were the wind on the window panes, and Hide’s constant movement and whining from whatever he was experiencing in his little dream world…

****

“Mmmff…. H-Hey….”

Hide’s eyes slowly cracked open, his senses a bit dysfunctional for the moment. Was he dreaming? His eyesight was blurry, and he couldn’t make out his surroundings. He SURELY had to be dreaming. Hide couldn’t feel Kaneki next to him, and the surface that he was laying on was cold; totally unlike their bed. He was wearing the exact clothing he went to sleep with, but nothing else. He also looked the exact same, at least from what he could observe for himself.

His eyesight focused a bit more. He was on the floor of his bedroom, just below the bed. Perhaps he fell out of bed, and it waked him up? But then where was Kaneki? He didn’t appear to be in the bed above Hide, or anywhere in the room as a matter of fact. Even weirder; he felt something rubbing up on his leg. He turned around with the little amount of the ability of mobility he had, trying to see what it was.

“…Kaneki?” It matched the skin tone; the pale, gentle hands were feeling up Hide’s leg, letting the fingertips brush softly along the skin. It really WAS Kaneki, but… he wasn’t the Kaneki that Hide knew at the time; Kaneki’s hair was back to its short, scruffy, blackened self. He was also thinner and less built, and his eyes still had that youthful twinkle in them. Of course, he still had his classic white eyepatch.

“Hide.” Kaneki spoke, his voice was as sweet as Hide remembered. Kaneki’s eyes still had that gleam of innocence, even if it didn’t look like it. “It’s about time you woke up. You fell on the floor while you were sleeping.”

Hide couldn’t believe what he was seeing. “Kaneki…? How are you here? What happened to your-“

“Hide. Stop talking.”

“What?”

“Hush.” Kaneki brought a finger to Hide’s lips by leaning over, silencing the other. “I mean, you really do tend to ramble on and on sometimes…”

“Mmmm?” Hide raised an eyebrow.

Kaneki shushed him again, letting his hand feel up Hide’s leg like it was before. “You know, I remember you saying I had really nice skin, but yours isn’t too bad either… it has more color than my pale skin does…”

Now, Hide was seriously confused. Where did Kaneki even come from? He could clearly recognize that he was having some freaky dream, but… why was Kaneki feeling him up like that? And why wasn’t his hair white anymore?

Kaneki’s hand only travelled farther up his leg while the other one moved from Hide’s mouth. Both creeped up his boxers, gently squeezing the hidden skin underneath. It made Hide groan a little bit, and not out of discomfort. Kaneki’s hands weren’t cold, either; they were warm and soft, just as he remembered them. They kept moving, working their way up Hide’s ass and to his lower back. One hand stayed a bit behind, his fingers teasing at Hide’s entrance a little. It made Hide squirm a little bit; not in a bad way, of course; that should be obvious enough.

“Hide, let’s go to bed.” Kaneki inquired, pulling his hands away. Hide was still a bit sensitive and drowsy, but nodded accordingly.

“The bed… isn’t going to collapse or anything, right?” Hide felt the need to ask; it was HIS dream, after all (supposedly). Anything could happen.

Kaneki stood up easily, holding out his hand for Hide. “If you’re offering a challenge…”

Hide blushed from the floor, getting himself up a little before grabbing Kaneki’s hand. He stood up, wobbling a little bit since he was still tired. Kaneki kept the smile on his face, slowly pulling the other toward the bed and letting him sit. The bed felt exactly like the one Hide always slept on with his boyfriend, but it almost felt too good to be real, even for a dream. Kaneki almost seemed too good to be real as well; his skin, his eyes, his voice, his scent… it was overwhelming.

Kaneki sat down next to him, and pretty close up to boot. Kaneki was being unusually touchy, feeling up Hide’s thigh with his hand. Kaneki’s slightly out-of-character behavior was making Hide weary, even though it was pretty likely that he was dreaming. There was NO WAY any of this could be real; it was set in stone in his mind. Kaneki’s gentle touches than inched closer and closer to his… yeah, none of it was real. However, that didn’t mean Hide couldn’t enjoy it. It WAS his dream, after all.

“Hey, Kaneki.” Hide finally spoke with a bit less uneasiness. A yawn followed, and he raised his arms to stretch.

“What is it, Hide?” Kaneki asked, his hands still set on Hide’s skin. “Do you want anything?”

“Well, kinda.” He answered vaguely.

“What is it?”

“…I mean.” Hide’s tone gained its hesitation again. “I’m still a bit unsure about what’s happening right now, but I think… you know, maybe it’s because I’m not that awake yet. I still feel so drowsy, Kaneki…” Hide yawned again. “I dunno… you think you could provide a wake-up call?”

“A wake-up call…” Kaneki repeated the words under his breath. His cute, innocent smile twisted to something a bit naughtier; a bit more devious than what was within his boundaries. Hide raised an eyebrow, but tried not to look too fazed; after all, the expression was a bit more familiar to him than he wanted to realize. “I can do that, Hide.”

Hide nodded, staying still as Kaneki proceeded to crawl on top of him. Hide tried not to react that much in a physical sense; he wanted to see exactly what Kaneki would do. He figured Kaneki wouldn’t be his normally submissive self; this might as well be one of Hide’s own fantasies, and in most of them he pictured the young half-ghoul as anything but submissive. Hide was moved around and adjusted by Kaneki, until Kaneki was comfortably straddling the blonde boy.

Kaneki pulled off the grey sweater he was wearing, throwing it aside. He then slowly unbuttoned the shirt that was underneath, Hide’s eyes being instantly drawn to it. That too was discarded accordingly onto the floor. Kaneki’s chest was smooth, but still scarred from over time. It certainly wasn’t as bad as current Kaneki, but it still made Hide a bit sad to look at it. Over all of that, he couldn’t help but view Kaneki as the purest turn-on for him at that moment.

Hide could already feel the pressure in his thin boxers. He just remembered he was wearing merely undergarments, whereas Kaneki was (not-so-much-anymore) fully clothed. It would make things easier down the road, but Hide couldn’t help but feel a hint of second-hand embarrassment for himself. Kaneki started to roll his hips while still on top of hide, his smirk becoming a bit more prominent on his face. Hide refused to try and move himself; the only reaction he gave were the little noises that managed to escape from his lips.

While he moved, increasing the roughness ever so slightly, Kaneki hands went to the hem of Hide’s shirt, pulling it upward to reveal his chest. Hide lifted his arms just enough for Kaneki to pull off his shirt, and throw that someplace else as well. Kaneki placed his hands on Hide’s chest, pressing down a little bit as he grinded down on him a bit harder. Kaneki could feel Hide’s erection right against him, and it was pretty close to his ass through his jeans.

“H-Hmm… I can’t feel you through my pants, Hide…” Kaneki cooed at the other. “Why don’t you help me get them off…?”

Hide complied, sitting up enough to fumble about with Kaneki’s belt until he unhooked it. He pulled it off, letting it drop onto the floor with a clink. His clumsy and hasty hands unbuttoned Kaneki’s jeans, and pulled them down and off with the help of Kaneki’s adjusting. His boxers followed almost immediately; Hide wanted to get the majority of the undressing out of the way. Kaneki was pretty hard himself already, from what Hide could observe. Now that he was nude, Kaneki continued his grinding activities, only teasing Hide further.

Hide felt like the fabric of his boxers would just rip, and the seams would split. He felt pretty tight down below, and only struggled to pull off his own boxers; it was a bit hard with the other on top of him. With some effort, he managed to do so, earning some amused laughter from Kaneki.

“You’re in a hurry for someone who said that they were drowsy…” Kaneki poked a little fun at Hide. “But… do you also want to try something more exciting? You might already be familiar with it…”

Hide raised an eyebrow. “Like what?”

It took a moment, but that familiar branching from behind Kaneki came to vision. Hide’s heart skipped a beat when he saw the familiar tentacles make themselves known, supporting themselves above Kaneki’s head. The only different was that they were significantly thinner than they were at the time. Then again, it was probably logical that there was a difference compared past to presence; Kaneki had gotten a lot stronger over time.

Even being weaker, they were still capable of gaining that slick surface in a heartbeat. One of them went directly to Kaneki’s behind, and made no hesitation entering Kaneki while he was still on top of Hide. A second one creeped close behind, only it was aimed more toward Hide’s general direction. Kaneki let out a groan in response, licking his lips as the tentacle began to move. Kaneki managed to keep his eyes on Hide’s, having his body still grind onto Hide’s, but also move in rhythm with the kagune.

“O-Oh yeah… it feels so g-good…” Kaneki almost sounded condescending with his words. It made Hide shudder; Kaneki was never this openly vocal, not even in present time. “D-Don’t you wish you were inside of me…?” He was just being a tease at this point.

Hide nodded slowly, watching Kaneki as he spoke and moved. He wasn’t completely speechless; he mewled a bit as Kaneki still kept moving on top of him, but it wouldn’t satisfy him for much longer. “K-Kaneki, stop being such a cocktease…” Hide hissed.

“It’s w-waking you up, isn’t it? M-Mmm… I know something that might help more…” The second tentacle that was on standby creeped closer, the thin body of it wrapping around Hide’s cock loosely, at first. It tightened a little bit, moving up and down along the shaft, earning a gasp from Hide. The slickness and warmth from the surface of the kagune made him squirm. Even with it being thinner, the kagune stimulation felt just as amazing as Hide remembered it.

“K-Kaneki… enough with the mind games…” Hide’s voice was a bit pouty, and definitely impatient. “J-Just… just let me have you already….”

“N-Normally I would make you ask more n-nicely, but…” Kaneki shrugged a little. “That would be kind of m-mean…”

The tentacle pulled out of Kaneki, setting itself aside while the other one from Hide followed. Kaneki licked his lips as he fixed his position again, making it so that he was hovering just above Hide’s cock. Hide gripped the bed sheets in anticipation a Kaneki slowly lowered himself down, letting the heat overcome them both. Hide let his head rolled back on the bed, his face gaining about five shades and his moans stretching out quite a bit.

“A-Amazing… you’re s-so tight, fuck…” Hide grit his teeth, his breaths still coming out heavily regardless. His hands moved to Kaneki’s hips as he began to bounce on Hide. The kagune all creeped around on their own, one of them wrapping around Hide’s one arm and another hanging around Hide’s ass. A third one went toward Hide’s neck and the final one only drooped on the side, for it wasn’t really needed yet.

Kaneki already started moving pretty quickly, and it only put Hide into a small bit of shock before he got with the rhythm. His hips thrusted upward in sync with Kaneki’s own movements, making a steady stream of their moans and mutters of each other’s names steady. The bed creaked underneath them both, which only motivated Hide to move his hips faster. Something about the sound of a bed creaking during sex was a turn-on for Hide, as well as a sense of motivation for him to keep going. Hide did just that, making Kaneki throw his head back as he rode on top of the other.

Even throughout the ecstasy, Hide could feel an eerie third presence somewhere in the room. It felt like as if he was being watched by someone; not just in a creepy sense, but… also intensely, in a way. Despite that, he kept his eyes on Kaneki, and his ears on Kaneki’s cries and whines on top of him. Both of them were pretty ruffled to begin with, so it probably wouldn’t take too long for either of them to finish. Still, it saddened Hide that his own fantasy would end on him so soon. If only there was a way to make it last longer.

Hide’s eyes had closed at some point through all of the action, but he could sense something looming above him. His eyes cracked open, a blurry figure appearing in his sights. His vision focused quickly, only to reveal that familiar, white haired young man that Hide had associated himself with. Kaneki didn’t seem fazed by the sudden appearance, and only kept moving. This was indeed, and definitely, a dream.

“…K-Kaneki…?” ide raised an eyebrow, trying to muffle out his own moans in order to speak.

“Hide.” Shironeki spoke, his voice pretty gentle for what it was worth. “How long do you think I was watching for?”

“I-I… f-fuck, I don’t know… god…” Hide opened up his eyes fully, staring directly up at Shironeki. He noticed that his shirt was… already missing. Shironeki was still wearing his shorts, but the bulge that easily stuck described Shironeki as being anything but discreet at the moment. He wasn’t wearing his mask, either; his face was bare, and that little twinkle of lust in his eyes was clearly visible.

“It’ all right, Hide. I can wait until you’re done.” Shironeki bent down, inching his face closer to Hide’s. “We’ll both have our way with you, just like you have with us.”


	2. Not Up To Par

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is really late  
> im  
> im sorry  
> notes from last chapter still apply for the most part  
> im so sorry

“…H-Huh? What do you mean?” Hide spoke in between his heavy breathing. Kaneki didn’t let up very much when Shironeki entered Hide’s sights.

“Don’t try to talk. I can imagine your thoughts are in bits and pieces by now. But don’t worry; he’ll be done soon. Then I can have my way with you for a bit longer…” Shironeki shoved a hand in the pocket of his shorts, pulling out what looked to be some sort of ring; and it wasn’t a wedding ring, either. Hide’s eyes widened, but any vocal response he attempted to give was easily muffled by any oncoming moans.

In the meantime, Shironeki placed the ring on the bedside table, deciding to muffle Hide’s noises completely by pulling him into a heated kiss while the other continued to ride Hide. Hide was feeling a bit overwhelmed; perhaps something like this was really his greatest, most unachievable fantasy. Making love with Shironeki normally was enough of a fantasy, but something this extreme was almost unthinkable to Hide. Still, it’s not like Hide wasn’t enjoying it; sure, he wasn’t exactly sure what to think of it either, but he was okay with it.

Shironeki’s tongue dominated Hide’s mouth, absorbing any noises he would try to make whether they were words or moans. Through that and the time that passed, it didn’t take long for Kaneki to finish on his own. He got off as soon as his cum soaked Hide’s stomach, and sort of laid aside. His kagune retracted, meeting him back on the standby. Shironeki finally pulled away from Hide’s mouth, letting him breathe. While Hide caught his breath, Shironeki grabbed the ring from the table, neatly sliding it on Hide’s suffering erection. Hide hissed in response; he was in for a wild ride.

“K-K… why…?” Hide tried to collect himself.

“I told you; I want to have my way with you for a little bit.” Shironeki responded bluntly. “And knowing you; you’d cum first at this rate anyways. It’s better being safe than sorry.”

Shironeki’s kagune were already out, creeping up on Hide as he was sprawled on the bed. They basically took the place of Kaneki’s actions, only one tentacle creeped a bit closer to Hide’s ass. It was already wet, and Hide gulped in both anticipation and nervousness at what would happen next. In the meantime, Shironeki’s eyes never moved from Hide’s, even as his mouth slowly approached Hide’s cock. His toungue poked at the tip, then slid down and up the shaft before Shironeki let it slip into his mouth. He bobbed his head slowly for a while, letting his teeth occasionally graze the shaft, but not enough to draw any blood. The tentacle entered Hide in the midst of Shironeki’s other actions, almost completely overwhelming Hide in a short amount of time. His lips would hit the ring as he moved, but Shironeki had no intention of taking it off anytime soon.

Shironeki finally took his mouth off, licking his lips and kissing the head. “Hide, you’re squirming almost limitlessly… You’re a lot more sensitive than you usually are.” The tentacle thrusted a bit faster. “I wonder why that is?”

“..Y-You’re such a tease… Fuck…” Hide couldn’t bring himself to close his eyes; he felt like he would suffer more if he did. With his wrists being pushed and held down by Shironeki’s kagune, Hide couldn’t really do much for himself. Shironeki removed himself from Hide’s cock completely, letting the kagune remain. One of the tentacles that was resting around Hide’s neck removed itself, approaching Shironeki’s cock as he took of his shorts and just watched Hide squirm in front of him, unable to rebel in any physical way.

“Well, you do make yourself so… vulnerable.” Shironeki threw his shorts away, letting the tentacle’s lubrication be applied. “M-Mm… You’re lucky I don’t have a lot of patience for these sorts of things. If I had the choice, I would’ve taken you myself before the other even found you. Your expression reeks of desperation…” Shironeki leaned over Hide’s body, putting his face closer to the other’s. “Why don’t you tell me how much you want me?”

“J-Just take me… Ahh, a-ahh…” Hide’s eyes closed a little, still staring up to Shironeki’s.

Shironeki let his kagune slow down a little inside of Hide, a little smirk showing on his lips. “Tell me more.”

“W-Why did you... mnn… s-slow down…?”

“To make you want me more.” Shironeki answered calmly. “I mean, that shouldn’t be a problem. You look like you’re about to explode right now, but it’s not like you can…”

The kagune finally pulled out as Shironeki’s words haunted Hide’s thoughts. Shironeki moved quickly, already pushing himself inside of Hide without skipping a beat. It was a little bit of a shock, but Hide didn’t expect anything less; that’s what usually happened anyways. It didn’t hurt a lot, and the pain faded pretty quickly anyways. Shironeki was rough to start, letting his fingernails dig into Hide’s hips as the bed shifted underneath them. That only seemed like encouragement to Shironeki, along with music to his ears; especially since it was mixed with Hide’s sounds of pleasure.

Even despite that, Hide felt like he was going to explode any second. Painfully enough, he couldn’t; in between Shironeki’s kagune pinning him down and the surprise cock ring, Hide was helpless. He wanted to hold onto Shironeki, but he couldn’t. He was just mercilessly pounded into the bed by the other, the pleasure overwhelming him and going beyond his own limits. Shironeki eventually went down to Hide’s neck and bit down on it, leaving some deeper marks on the skin, and licking up the small bit of blood that was drawn. Hide could easily ignore the little stings of pain that came with it; the stimulation was too overbearing.

“H-Hide… Hide, don’t think I’m done with you yet…” Shironeki spoke into Hide’s neck. “Mmn… N-Neither of us are. You provide such fun for us, you know? A-And we both love you unconditionally…” Shironeki moved to Hide’s lips, pressing in for a kiss. The kiss was surprisingly gentle compared to Shironeki’s present actions, but perhaps that was a good thing.

It didn’t take long for Shironeki to cum during the kiss; even after he was done, he kept it connected. After a few minutes, he finally backed off, getting off of the other and sitting before Hide on the bed. Shironeki’s kagune retracted from Hide’s body, but Hide didn’t move. He breathed heavily, his mouth wide open and his limbs shaking. He didn’t feel drowsy, but he did feel worked on, in a sense. He could feel the strain in his muscles pretty realistically.

Shironeki motioned for Kaneki to crawl back over, and he did so quickly. They exchanged glances, and then let their eyes wander over to Hide. The ring was still on him, but he made no attempt to take it off yet. Kaneki was the first to lean a bit closer, frowning down a little at Hide. His kagune were gone since he officially withdrew them earlier. He lowered his head so he could kiss Hide’s stomach in affection before leaning back again into his seat. Shironeki thought for a moment, stroking Hide’s thigh with his fingers.

“Ahah… I think we may have tested you a bit too hard. You don’t seem like you can take much more, even with that ring on…” Shironeki shook his head a little bit. “I’m not disappointed… maybe just a little unimpressed. I remember how much you used to talk yourself up so much, and yet here you are, Hide. Maybe if you deflated your ego a bi and shoved some of it in your sex drive, you could have a better attempt at handling me in bed, let alone both of us.” Shironeki took the ring off of Hide’s cock, dropping it off the bed. “Perhaps you can prove yourself next time, Hide…. Hey, are you listening? Hide? Hide…?”

****

“Hide, Hide!” Ka(Shiro)neki tried to shake Hide awake, but his attempts in the past couple of minutes had proven to be fruitless. He didn’t remember Hide being such a heavy sleeper, but his noises got Kaneki a bit suspicious. 

“Mmmm…” Hide muttered a bit in his sleep. 

“Hide, wake up already. It’s me.” Kaneki shook him a bit harder. 

“….Huh?” Hide’s eyes opened a little, and a yawn escaped his lips. His vision focused, and Kaneki’s concerned expression was his sight. His expression and disposition were less aggressive than what Hide saw in his little dreams. Maybe he preferred Kaneki a bit more gentle than he thought he did.

“Hide, I came home and you were stirring a lot in your sleep, but…” Kaneki thought for a moment. “…It didn’t really sound… err… particularly bad.”

 

“It… didn’t?”

“Yeah, just… yeah, let’s just skip it. You just got me a little concerned, that’s all…” Kaneki tried to chuckle it off. “But you’re okay, right?”

“Of course I am, Kaneki. ”Hide reassured. “Just some harmless dreams as all, right?”


End file.
